User talk:The Krit
__TOC__ New Article: help needed Hey TK! I was researching the mechanics of one of the custom creatures from an episode of HotU and since I had gathered enough to create an article, that's what I did. It's the Weapon spirit page. What began as pretty straight-forward-just-follow-the-template became somewhat cryptic due to the special scripting and how it can modify some of the creature vitals (not to mention the GFX rendering). I attempted to account for the various exceptions as logically as possible, but it needs a more critical eye and assessment... so guess who gets saddled with that chore? That is, if you are are so inclined. ;) TIA as usual... --Iconclast (talk) 23:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) * I've gone through the article, trimming it here, adding a few things there. The GFX rendering is not a scripted feature, it is the result of giving that appearance weapons (in other words this appearance supports weapons being added). WhiZard (talk) 01:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) "Recent Activity" times gone? I noticed a few days ago that the notes indicating how much time had passed for each entry in the Recent Wiki Activity listings (both the sidebar summary and on the page itself) seem to have disappeared. I actually found those to be quite useful for a variety of reasons, not least as a quick way to track new or changed articles when I haven't visited in a few days. Is this a permanent change? Is there some way to get those back? - MrZork (talk) 01:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) * It's strange, but it looks like they're back for new changes. Maybe Wikia already fixed it? If they disappear again, I'll look into it more. --The Krit (talk) 02:20, May 19, 2015 (UTC) * Oh, I think I know what's going on. Wikia doesn't want you to know when things have been inactive for a while. I think those time indicators go up to only "6 days ago". Once a week passes, they disappear. What happened a few days ago is that we went a week without edits. --The Krit (talk) 02:25, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ** Ah. Good catch. And, good to know the feature itself isn't gone. :-) - MrZork (talk) 09:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Shirtlift 9 levels of druid for deathward spell, more shifter levels for better reflex saves Shirtlift (talk) 22:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ECB Guild Forums Hi, It appears that the WoG homepage and the ECB guild forums and search along with it have disappeared into the abyss. You wouldn't happen to have a backup of it by any chance ? I have looked on the vault but it only appears to have the Part Deux forums. Thanks for you help. 20:26, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Kalistez * I have some files with names that suggest they are backups, but I haven't looked at them yet since we don't have a new host yet. --The Krit (talk) 04:18, November 10, 2015 (UTC) * Hey, TK! When ComCast transitioned over to the Xfinity platform within the past few months, apparently the legacy accounts were never carried forth (there had been an alert of sorts sent out to account holders pertaining to the change in services) and the one that contained the ECB search script and data (the builds themselves) seems to have resided in one of those accounts. However, I noticed you had the foresight to load what appears to be an archive of both the script and database to the new Neverwinter Vault. Though I haven't tried to DL or examine the files you uploaded there, I had assumed that if someone had access to a suitable website that supports the script, that the entire search resource could be mirrored on that new site. Are the files you installed on NwVault comprehensive enough to resurrect the lost utility elsewhere? As usual, thanks for your attention and efforts. Iconclast (talk) 17:00, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :* Yeah, we had a warning that the site was going down. I can't take credit for the files being on the new Vault though - that was someone else, probably part of the effort to transition all Vault content to the new Vault. The files should be usable, but without some of the formatting from the WoG site. In fact, you should be able to extract them to your hard drive and run the search from there, since it's Javascript-driven. --The Krit (talk) 17:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :* Iconclast, can you put the link here? I searched the new vault and only found the nwn 2 archive. not the nwn to 40 or the archive of the forum. I have the 30 cap one If its needed and sadly didn't download the forum and to 40 archive. ::* Well, I wrongly assumed the link provided in the NWN2 project page directed to another NvWVault project but it only goes to the legacy IGN entry (which ends in the void). However, Rolo Kipp grabbed a full copy of the entire IGN Vault (pertaining to NWN gaming, that is) just before it went off-line. So the specific data you are interested in can be gleaned from the FTP folder ftp://neverwintervault.org/rolovault/projects/nwn1/other/1467/. So, I would suggest, if you plan to go to the trouble of DLing everything in the folder, to use the metadata (it can be grabbed from the folder one higher than the link I provided; i.e. navigate to the "other" folder) to load it as a formal project. All you need is an account (if you don't already have one) and try to mimic an existing sample project when building the new project. I'm sure the community would appreciate the effort now that another rug has been pulled out from under their fun. Good luck! Iconclast (talk) 06:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) edit: FTP folders were reorganized to include metadata in the same folder as the files. Iconclast (talk) 15:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: And yes, TK, the Part Deux project was simply migrated over with some Rolo software but must have missed the NWN1 bit. :( But it's all there and easy to find with a valid legacy IGN addy. Don't know why I thought you had a hand in the migration of your old projects. I mean you have all this time on your hands, right? :P j/k I expect persistent fans are having a tough time trying to grab the frayed ends of resources they have come to depend on in the NWN universe as time passes. Thanks for the resurrection tip and we'll have to proceed as best we can. Iconclast (talk) 06:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) * Is it possible to put the files up via a google page so anyone can still use them/download them? at least until a new host is found? (p.s. I have the lvl 30 build index saved if needed) (P.s.s. Couldn't we just use this site to host the files?) 17:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC)Templar :* I guess this site is one possibility. I'm just not sure how much Wikia would like their service being used like that (and they might have - or may in the future - clamped down on the scripting used by the search). --The Krit (talk) 17:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Question about a question Hi, I have been scouring the wiki for an answer to a question for a while now with no luck. My question is kind of related to the Bigby's Grasping Hand spell, but it's also related to the Cast Spell item property, so I'm not sure where to put it - if you could tell me where it best belongs I'd be grateful. The question is: if I were to build an item in the toolset and give it the Cast Spell property with a Bigby's Grasping Hand spell, how would the formulae for the spell function when the user of the item is a non-caster, like a Rogue, Fighter, Barbarian or Monk? What would it use for the casting ability modifier in each case?DwarvenFury (talk) 16:03, October 11, 2017 (UTC) * Let me describe a process for you that could help with future questions. When trying to categorize a question, it sometimes helps to be as specific as possible. The question about the formulae is so general that it's a bit vague. You seem to have realized this at some level, since you followed up with a more specific question focusing on the casting ability modifier. (That's good. It would be even better to start specific.) If you keep this specific question in mind while reading the articles in question, hopefully you noticed the following note (from the spell's article): "For these checks, casters with wizard levels use their intelligence modifier, and all other casters use charisma." Now you can make your question even more specific: The formulae for Bigby's grasping hand uses intelligence for wizards and charisma for other casters, but what does it use for non-casters? This question is very specific, very targeted, and it should be clear that it would go on Talk:Bigby's grasping hand (given the location of the note). But don't bother asking it there at this point -- I'll change "caster" to "character" in the article momentarily. --The Krit (talk) 23:26, October 11, 2017 (UTC) The Spellstaff article Thank you for cleaning up the Spellstaff page! It took some work to get that table put together initially, but it looks good now. FarmerBob12 (talk) 22:59, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Help printing?? Hey TK, I've been having a devil of a time printing the class pages the past few months. I've even loaded up NWNWiki on Chrome (which I dislike tons!) to maybe get a good print out, but no luck. Everything is so much smaller now, I can hardly read what I've printed out! I've tried my hardest to fine some print option other then ctrl-P to print, but no luck on the wiki there. I printed a couple of copies of the Wizard pages and it's so small, I can't read the spell names listed. The funky teal color the spell names are in now, doesn't help either. Oh, and while I'm writing, I hope you don't mind me sending this to you, I went to the "Contact us" area on the wiki and it pretty much sent me to a listing of the admins for NWNWiki. You seemed to be the only one still active here. If I need to send this to someone else, just please tell me how! Grom56 (talk) 23:32, December 14, 2018 (UTC) diogenes412 Sorry for making your life harder. I'll remember about the parentheses for future additions. --Diogenes412 22:52, 5 February 2019 (UTC) * Thanks for all your help and advice. --Diogenes412 (talk) 09:16, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Spell template How would you feel about adopting the style used for spell information on the nwn2 wiki (where it uses a box template)? Compare the Magic Vestment spell page on the nwn2wiki and this wiki to see what I mean. I would be willing to do the legwork on adapting the template and converting existing spell pages. — Diogenes412 (talk) 23:32, February 6, 2019 (UTC) * I don't like the way NWN2Wiki has the article starting with a section header. Adding an info box is plausible, though, and it should not require converting any (maybe just a few) spell pages. Let me think about what could be done. --The Krit (talk) 02:11, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Database download There are a couple of issues: On this page where we can download a backup of the wiki's database, the two links provided give errors. The links for another wiki worked when I tried it. Also, it seems those backups were generated ~2 years go. Would it be possible for you to request a newer backup be generated as described on this page? —Diogenes412 (talk) 13:05, February 8, 2019 (UTC) * The links might have broken when Wikia moved us from wikia.com to fandom.com. Let's see if the download works once the request gets processed. --The Krit (talk) 16:53, February 8, 2019 (UTC) * Links appear to be working now. --The Krit (talk) 22:56, February 8, 2019 (UTC) * Much appreciated. —Diogenes412 (talk) 23:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hi The Krit, I thought I would reach out to you, since you are the only administrator here. I have recently been appointed as the Fandom Wiki Manager for this wiki. I am here to assist this community in an official capacity and act as a liaison between you, and full-time Fandom staff. If you, or any other users of this wiki ever have an issue or question related to the wiki (editing, templates, wiki design, or any other matters), please feel free to contact me on my talk page, and I will assist in any way I can. ''-Sitb (talk) 10:24, May 17, 2019 (UTC)'' Enabling Discussions Hello again The Krit, I have noticed there isn't much activity around this wiki, so I'm curious if this community has ever considered enabling the . Having an area for users to communicate that is integrated into the wiki can help increase activity and adds another reason to keep users coming back to the wiki. Adding this feature basically upgrades the wiki from just an encyclopedia, into a comprehensive fan destination and a place for users to hang out, rather than just visiting the wiki quickly for some information, and then leaving. It could help invite fresh energy, new ideas, and help sustain the community. It is entirely up to you of course, but if you'd like, I could enable this feature for the wiki and it could possibly encourage new editors to join (or old ones to return). Let me know whether or not you're interested. :) - Sitb (Message wall / Talk page) 09:22, July 14, 2019 (UTC) * Historically, we've encouraged the use of other sites (forums) for open discussions so that NWNWiki could focus on being "the ultimate library of Neverwinter Knowledge" (encyclopedic). The discussions feature would impact that focus; I don't know if that would be a positive of negative. Personally, I'm not interested in enabling it. Likely the main reason that there isn't much activity here is that Neverwinter Nights was released just over 17 years ago. That's a long run for a video game. I find it impressive that there are still active players and any activity in this wiki. --The Krit (talk) 01:39, July 15, 2019 (UTC) I think it's reasonable that this wiki has encouraged the fan community to congregate/centralize on a particular set of online community forums. After all, it seems like the fans would get the most benefit from that. Discussions however, aren't exactly comparable to traditional forums. The design is more of a modern take on the mobile, social media, and news feed experiences. I'm not sure if there's anything quite comparable amongst the NWN online community. *Example of the "community feed" on a wiki You also mentioned low activity on the wiki. I'm not sure if you've heard, but this may come as good news. Neverwinter Nights Enhanced Edition is coming soon to all the current gaming consoles. This could easily introduce a whole new generation of players to the game, and provide a drive behind the continued support of this wiki. - Sitb (Message wall / Talk page) 02:08, July 17, 2019 (UTC)